私を除けば!
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Please Save me! That's the title of the story... How will Sasuke save Naruto from the Life he is living? Want to know? Based on a true story! SasuNaru!
1. ところすべてが始まり、終わる…

**Summary: Please Save me! That's the title of the story... How will Sasuke save Naruto from the Life he is living? Want to know? Based on a true story! SasuNaru! **

**

* * *

**

**Yumi's Lair**

**Yumi: (Bad Mood) **

**Naruto: (Sigh) Sasuke, let's do the script… I think Yumi is not in the mood to direct…**

**Sasuke: Something must have happen to her last night…**

**Naruto: (Angry) it must be that Fucking Bitch again! I wanna kill her!**

**Sasuke: Same here… That bitch needs to die… (Calm but angry)**

**Naruto: (Sigh) Anyway~ Guys! Here is another story of darkimmortalityS… also known as Yumi!**

**Sasuke: Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: darkimmortalityS or Yumi doesn't own Naruto… **

**

* * *

**

**Story Guide:**

**Uzumaki Family**

**Kushina:**** Naruto's mother, who married Mr. Haruno because of financial problems.**

**Naruto:**** Kushina and Minato's youngest son.**

**Kyuubi:**** Kushina and Minato's eldest son.**

**Uchiha Family**

**Mikoto:**** Sasuke and Itachi's beautiful mom and famous Interior Designer. **

**Sasuke:**** Mikoto and Fugaku's youngest son, top in his class and President of the Discipline Committee.**

**Itachi:**** Mikoto and Fugaku's eldest son, top in his class also in Konoha Elite University.**

**Fugaku:**** Powerful Businessman in Konoha City.**

**Haruno Family**

**Mr. Haruno:**** A close friend of Fugaku but not that rich as him, he wants Sakura to marry Sasuke and he will do anything to become a part of the Uchiha Clan.**

**Sakura:**** A fan girl of Sasuke at Konoha High, also a member of the Discipline Committee, crazy about Sasuke and a 100% bitch.**

**Others:**

**Tsunade:**** Naruto and Kyuubi's grandmother, she's the head of Konoha Hospital.**

**Madara:**** A friend of Tsunade and knows the Namikaze family well.**

**Sarutobi:**** Minato's teacher when he was young and also a friend of Tsunade and Madara.**

**Jiraiya:**** Tsunade's husband, famous writer, Madara's close friend.**

**Shizune:**** Tsunade's Assistant in the hospital. **

**

* * *

**

**WARNING:**

**Some of the characters, which will be mention in every chapter, might be a little different from the original character but I need to change them to blend in my story! Hope you guys understand! But don't worry guys! They'll still be the characters you love.**

**Oh, and for those who LOVE Sakura, this is not a story for you guys! For I hate Sakura! And there's nothing you can do about it~**

**And for those who LOVE SASUNARU! Enjoy okay! (Laughs) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: ****ところすべてが始まり、終わる****… (Where Everything Starts and Ends…) **

**

* * *

**

**Year 1989**

**Konoha**** City**

**Konoha**** Hospital**

_Inside one of the hospital room rest a beautiful young lady carrying her second born, she was smiling and playing with her child's small fingers while beside her bed was her husband and first born who was now 5 years old. They were happy to see the new member of the family and that happiness that they have now would never be replaced._

_"What shall we call him, dear?" the lady asked her husband._

_The husband, who was standing near her sat beside her and stroke their child's hair and turn to look at his wife, happiness could be seen in his eyes._

_"I wanna name him!" Their eldest shouted and was jumping to gain their attention._

_Both of them turn to look at their eldest, he was grinning happily and was waving his hands in the air. His father messed his hair and laughed at him while his mother just smiled at them._

_"Have you thought of a name for your baby brother, Kyuu?" Kyuu or Kyuubi nods at his father and looks at his mother._

_"Naruto!" he said happily._

_"Naruto?" His mother smiled at him and asked, "Why Naruto, Kyuu-chan?"_

_"Doesn't that mean fishcake?" his father kneeled before him and grins at him, "Kyuu loves Fishcake huh?"_

_"Yup!" Kyuu jumps happily while his father laughs once again and stood to turn to his wife._

_"Naruto then?" he ask his wife which nods as a yes._

_Kyuu hastily climbs on his mother hospital bed and sat beside her and looks at his baby brother._

_His father sat on the other side of the bed and puts his hand once again on his second child._

_"Welcome to the family, Naruto!" He smiled together with his wife and Kyuubi._

_"Namikaze Naruto!" _

_

* * *

_

**Year 1994**

**Konoha**** City**

**Namikaze Residence**

_Little Naruto was playing with his big brother, Kyuubi when they heard their phone ringing; Kyuubi looks up to see his mother coming to answer the phone so he turn his attention back to Naruto who was playing with his plane and doing some funny sounds, he smiled and played with Naruto's hair which made Naruto to giggle and looks up at Kyuubi._

_"Kyuu-nii, Suki!" Naruto shouted._

_Kyuubi laughs and picks Naruto up and place him on his lap, he grinned when Naruto looks at him curiously._

_"Jaa, who do you love the most? Okaa-san, Otou-san or Kyuu-nii?" he asked._

_"OTOUSAN!" Naruto squeals and Kyuubi smiled and tousle Naruto's hair again, which made Naruto giggle again._

_They were laughing and enjoying each others presence but they stopped when they heard the phone hit their glass table resulting for it to shatter into pieces. Kyuubi looks at his mother worriedly when she saw her face become pale, he placed Naruto on the carpeted floor and stood to ask his mother what was wrong, but before he could reach her, his mother fainted making Kyuubi run towards her to prevent her from hitting the floor that was covered with shattered glass._

_"Tsunade-baachan!" Kyuubi shouted for his grandmother._

_When Tsunade came out of the kitchen she was shock to see Kyuubi struggling to carry Kushina, she ran towards him and told Kyuubi to call the hospital for an ambulance, Kyuubi did the task she asked while Tsunade placed Kushina's unconscious body in the couch._

_"Baa-chan!" Tsunade was thrown out of her reverie when she heard Naruto calling her; she looks around and saw his small body crawling towards her._

_"Tsunade-baachan…" Kyuubi picks Naruto and carries him while he talks to he, "I have called the hospital and they said they'll send an ambulance ASAP." Kyuubi sighs and sat on the handle of the couch, "What happen, Tsunade-baachan? Why did mother faint when she received a call from someone?" he was worried and his father wasn't home yet._

_"I don't know, Kyuu-kun, but let's hope it's nothing worst." Tsunade said and tousle Kyuubi's hair and smile reassuringly to her 10 year old grandson. _

_

* * *

_

**Konoha**** Hospital**

_When Tsunade arrived at the hospital, she ordered some of the nurses to prepare her medical tools so she could check on her daughter, while Kushina was being dragged to one of the emergency rooms, she saw Kyuubi with Naruto looking at her. She sighs and was about to walk towards them when she saw Sarutobi and Madara entering the hospital covered with blood, but it didn't look like they were hurt anywhere, then suddenly, she felt nervous, as if something bad has happen._

_'Please don't tell me that-' she silently prayed but before she could finish her prayer, Madara came towards her and tells her the news._

_"Minato's dead, Tsunade" Madara whispered so that Kyuubi and Naruto won't hear him._

_Tsunade felt cold and she froze from the spot where she was standing, she couldn't believe that her son was dead, was it the reason why Kushina fainted?_

_"I called Kushina to tell her, but she cuts the call before I could tell her the-"_

_"Kushina's here, she fainted…" Tsunade said as she found her voice back, she was holding back her tears for she fears her grandchildren might ask her what was wrong._

_"H-How did it happen?" she asked, Kyuubi and Naruto was now sitting at the bench on the waiting area._

_"Minato was going home that time when Madara and I came out of the building, I was about to call him when suddenly a van came out of nowhere and 5 men came out and started firing at Minato." Sarutobi said._

_"It seems like their only target was Minato, I was sure that one of those men saw us." Madara said, "I saw their van's plate number, I already called the police to search for them." He said and pats Tsunade's shoulder._

_"Don't even think that you're alone Tsunade, Sarutobi and I are here, and Jiraiya's coming here any minute now, I called him also about Minato." Madara said._

_Tsunade could only nod back, she could no longer hold back the tears and started crying, Madara and Sarutobi could only stand beside her and let her cry her sorrow. _

_

* * *

_

**Year 1994**

**Konoha**** City**

**Konoha Memorial **

_Kyuubi could only watch his mother crying silently as she watches their father's tomb, he knew that his mother had loved their father so much that seeing their father's tomb makes her cry. He had overheard his baa-chan and jii-chan (Jiraiya) talking about some enemies of their father in the business that was behind his father's death but there were no evidence, before the police could catch the men who killed his father, they were already lying in their own blood inside the van. Kyuubi walks toward her mother and calls out for her but it seems like she didn't hear him calling out for her instead she started calling for Minato. Naruto was sitting on his jii-chan's shoulder watching curiously why his mother was crying and why his Kyuu-nii was looking sadly at their mother, he looks down at his jii-chan and asks him a question which made Kushina and Kyuubi to look at him._

_"Where's Otousan?" he asked Jiraiya, but before Jiraiya could answer him, Kushina had pulled him away from Jiraiya and angrily slaps him at the face._

_"How can you ask such question!" she shouted at Naruto, blinded by her own sadness of losing a husband, she forgot that she was hurting her own son._

_"It's your fault!" she continues to slap Naruto while Kyuubi tried to pull Naruto out her grasps._

_"Okaasan!" Kyuubi pleaded as he tried to cover Naruto from their mother's hands._

_Naruto was crying loudly now but Kushina didn't hear him, she continued to hurt him and blaming him for Minato's death, even after Jiraiya had successfully pulled her away from Naruto, she continued to shout, "It's your fault!" to the crying Naruto._

_Kyuubi hugged Naruto tightly and was covering his ears but he knew that it was already too late, Naruto had heard their mother blaming him of their father's death, for once, he felt so weak not able to protect his brother and the sad thing was, their mother was the one who hurt Naruto whom he cannot hurt and hate. _

_

* * *

_

**Year 1999**

**Church**

**Konoha**** City**

_10 year old Naruto was standing beside his 15 year old brother Kyuubi as they watch their mother walking out at the church looking beautiful in her wedding gown; she apparently married a rich business man that she met on her work at the Uchiha Corporation, it seems like they fell in love at first sight and that they decided to marry after 2 months of dating and getting to know each other, the only problem was that, Kushina, their mother never asked for their opinion and that she had decided to marry someone without even asking if it was okay for them to have a new father. And the worst thing about this marriage was that the man that their mother married was no other than Mr. Haruno himself, who was known to be one of the richest men in Konoha City._

_"Are we going to call him daddy, Kyuu-nii?" Naruto looks up to his brother asking him curiously._

_Kyuubi sadly looks at Naruto but only for a second, then he smiled and hugged Naruto while whispering, "No matter what happens, Naruto, we only have 1 daddy and he is dead, that man beside mom is our new dad but we only have to call him Uncle." He said and glanced at the newly weds._

_"Will he be nice to us, Kyuu-nii?" Naruto followed Kyuubi's glance and saw a pink haired girl running towards the man his mother married._

_"He has to; he married our mom, right?" Kyuubi smiled and ruffles Naruto's hair as he glanced back towards the scene, Kyuubi's heart begun to beat and made him sad with what he saw, in front of him was a happy couple carrying a child and was surrounded by reporters and some known people in the industry. It seems like he and Naruto don't belong there, he silently wish that nothing bad will happen to him and Naruto now that their dad was dead and their mother changed and married someone they know little of. _

_

* * *

_

**Year 2004**

**Konoha High**

A 15 year old blond boy was standing in front of the gates of Konoha High; he was reluctant to enter the said place for he was a new student, and being a new student in a new school means lots of bullying from seniors and adjusting to the place and meeting new people. Of course, some would be excited in going to a new school, ordinary school that is, but Konoha High was a school for Elite children, meaning, smart, rich and talented kids whose parents were known in the industry, but on the blonds part, he was a nobody, he was only himself and that made matters worst, every student will ask him how he got in this kind of school and how did he pay the tuition. Well, the answer was really simple, he was Mr. Haruno's stepchild, but that was a secret, no one should know, if he spills some of these secrets, he'll be severely punished together with his brother.

"_I guess Kyuu-nii is also experiencing the same feelings I am having right now, after all, he was also ordered to transfer from his university to Konoha Elite University." _Naruto mournfully thought.

_"Oh well, it would be better if I should get going and go to the Principal's office." _With that decided, Naruto entered the gates of Konoha High, not knowing the things that would happen to him in the future.

* * *

**Konoha High**

**Principal's Office**

Sarutobi was watching from his window when he saw Naruto enter the gates, he smiled when he saw that Naruto was now a teenager, the last time he saw the kid was after the funeral of his friend's son, he sighed when he remember that day, Tsunade didn't take it very well and he or Madara couldn't stop her from going back to her bad habits and that was her drinking of sake everyday. Tsunade and Jiraiya had finally decided to get a divorce when the only thing they did was fight everyday, it's really amazing how a once happy family ended up breaking just because of one incident. He knew they did everything to stop the Namikaze Family from breaking apart but Fate must have decided to make their lives miserable, his connection with Tsunade stopped when Tsunade left Konoha, and then Jiraiya went to travel around the world to research for his book, they left Naruto and Kyuubi to Kushina, who was, in Sarutobi's part, wasn't a good decision, for Kushina had blamed Naruto for Minato's death, the scene he saw at Minato's grave was proof and the scars on Naruto's face must mean that Kushina gave it to him when she had the chance. Sarutobi sighed and went to his desk to read Naruto's files once again, he was shock when he saw Naruto's files on his desk last week, but what surprised him the most was that Naruto was an Uzumaki, he knew that Kushina became a Namikaze the moment she married Minato, and after his death, he heard that she had married someone again but he didn't know who, so why did Naruto became an Uzumaki and not a Namikaze or Kushina's new husband name? He sighed and decided to have a little chat with Naruto the moment he enters his office.

* * *

Naruto was looking around the hallways and he couldn't stop himself from admiring the place, unlike his old school, Konoha High was a place of royalties, everywhere you go, students were acting like princes and princesses, not only that but the place seems to be made to blend with the rich students going there.

"_Am I worthy to be in a place like this?"_ Naruto was getting nervous now and was getting panicked; he ordered his feet to walk faster so that he could leave the place without getting anyone's attention.

He was walking faster without looking where he was going, the only thing he remembered before falling was his head bumping onto something or someone and the gasps he had heard from the students who had witnessed the whole scene.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dizziness he was slowly feeling, but before he could complete erase the dizziness he felt, someone grab his collar and pulled him up, he tried to see who was the one trying to pick a fight with him, but before he could see that person, he heard him shout and cursed him before he once again felt his body hit the ground really hard. Students around him didn't even help him, instead all they did was laugh or ignored him; Naruto forced himself to stand and tried to clear his mind, he knew now what his fate would be in Konoha High; but what can he do? His fate was already sealed, his mom wanted to see him suffer and this was her way, sending him to a school where he would become an outcast and will be hated by everyone.

"Fucking Great!" he whispered before he continued his walk to the Principal's office.

Naruto's new life has begun…

(To Be Continued!)

~ Will it be good or bad? STAY TUNED!

* * *

**Yumi's Lair**

**Yumi: (Sigh) Okay, this story would be base on a true story, (Grim look) and everything that will happen in this story did happen, REVIEWS are welcome! Please review!**

**Naruto: Happy Birthday! (Smiles)**

**Yumi: Naruto, it's already July 9, my birthday was yesterday…**

**Naruto: But you weren't here so I wasn't able to greet you…**

**Yumi: Nothing great happen, didn't celebrate my birthday, but the bitch did, thinks it's her fucking birthday inviting her friends~ Damn! It ruined my day!**

**Naruto: (Hugs Yumi) Awww… Don't worry, but something good must have happen right?**

**Yumi: (Excited) I got 6 new cats! (Squeals) 2 are twins which my father gave to me as a birthday gift! And the other 4 were newborns from my cat Kagome!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Yumi: (Looks at Sasuke) Sasuke-tan would be happy now that his soon-to-be bride has arrived! (Squeals)**

**Naruto: (Confused) who are you talking-**

**Yumi: My cats! (Smiles) Sasuke-tan is my cat who is now old enough to have a mate! And guess what!**

**Sasuke: (Listen)**

**Naruto: (excited) What?**

**Yumi: Sasuke-tan's bride is no other than… **

**(Drum beats)**

**Yumi: Naruto-chan!**

**Naruto: (Drop anime style)**

**Sasuke: (Smirks) Dobe…**

**Yumi: (Smiles) Don't worry guys! I'll UPDATE all of my stories so don't worry! I just like you guys to wait and a little suspense won't be that bad right? (Grin) Okay! Next Chapter will be…**

**"****賞賛するか、または憎みなさいか****? ****(Admire or Hate?****)"**


	2. 賞賛するか、または憎みなさいか?

**Summary: Please Save me! That's the title of the story... How will Sasuke save Naruto from the Life he is living? Want to know? Based on a true story! SasuNaru!**

* * *

**Yumi's Lair**

**Yumi: You know for once I only know a BITCH who really wants everyone's attention! She is so Fucking annoying! We can't even watch one television program without her constant complaining and whining about anything! I wonder what made me become patient on not punching her or feeding her my damn HAMMER! (V)**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan~ You come back and you are scary! (Whine)**

**Yumi: (Hugs Naruto) Awww~ Sorry Naru-chan, it's just that the Fucking Bitch was yet again annoying… SO anyways, it's been a year hasn't it? (Hides on the bushes) **

**Naruto: Well, to be precise you made this story last… July 09, 2009… (Counts)**

**Yumi: (OoO) (Shock)**

**Sasuke: You've been lazy… not updating this story for 15 months… (Smirk) No wonder you're not so well known in Fanfiction… **

**Yumi: (Heartbreak)**

**Naruto: S-Sasuke! That's not nice to say to Yumi-chan! (Panic) Y-Yumi-chan… H-He didn't mean what he said… (Comfort)**

**Yumi: (Sob) **

**Sasuke: Serves her right for forgetting about us…**

**Yumi: I didn't forget… (Glooms at the corner)**

**Naruto: Anyways, let's just focus on the update tonight okay? (Looks at the crowd) Here's the update for 'Please Save Me'… **

**Yumi: Sorry for being lazy and not updating at all… I know you readers are disappointed… I'm sorry… (Glooms more)**

**Naruto: (Sweat drops) Anyways, here's chapter two! (Go to his place for the scene)**

**Sasuke: Hn… (Follows Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: darkimmortalityS or Yumi doesn't own Naruto…**

* * *

**Story Guide:**

**Uzumaki Family**

**Kushina:**** Naruto's mother, who married Mr. Haruno because of financial problems.**

**Naruto:**** Kushina and Minato's youngest son.**

**Kyuubi:**** Kushina and Minato's eldest son.**

**Uchiha Family**

**Mikoto:**** Sasuke and Itachi's beautiful mom and famous Interior Designer. **

**Sasuke:**** Mikoto and Fugaku's youngest son, top in his class and President of the Discipline Committee.**

**Itachi:**** Mikoto and Fugaku's eldest son, top in his class also in Konoha Elite University.**

**Fugaku:**** Powerful Businessman in Konoha City.**

**Haruno Family**

**Mr. Haruno:**** A close friend of Fugaku but not that rich as him, he wants Sakura to marry Sasuke and he will do anything to become a part of the Uchiha Clan.**

**Sakura:**** A fan girl of Sasuke at Konoha High, also a member of the Discipline Committee, crazy about Sasuke and a 100% bitch.**

**Others:**

**Tsunade:**** Naruto and Kyuubi's grandmother, she's the head of Konoha Hospital.**

**Madara:**** A friend of Tsunade and knows the Namikaze family well. Sasuke and Itachi's Grandfather who unbelievably looks young for his age. **

**Sarutobi:**** Minato's teacher when he was young and also a friend of Tsunade and Madara and also the Principal of Konoha High.**

**Jiraiya:**** Tsunade's ex-husband, famous writer, Madara's close friend.**

**Shizune:**** Tsunade's Assistant in the hospital. **

**WARNING:**

**Some of the characters, which will be mention in every chapter, might be a little different from the original character but I need to change them to blend in my story! Hope you guys understand! But don't worry guys! They'll still be the characters you love.**

**Oh, and for those who LOVE Sakura, this is not a story for you guys! For I hate Sakura! And there's nothing you can do about it~**

**And for those who LOVE SASUNARU! Enjoy okay! (Laughs)**

* * *

**Chapter II:****賞賛するか、または憎みなさいか****? (Admire or Hate?)**

* * *

**Konoha High**

**Principal's Office**

Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting for Sarutobi to speak. He was shock when he saw one of his jii-chan in Konoha high and nonetheless the principal. He last saw his Sarutobi-jii-chan on his father's funeral and after that his mother had cut ties with his and his other jii-chans as well. Naruto's mother, Kushina, didn't want anyone who has been close to his father, Minato, have any contact with them.

"So how are you Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi began to ask.

Naruto perks up and grins at his uncle, "I'm fine Saru-jii!" he answered.

Sarutobi smiled and sat on his chair while he opens Naruto's files, "I want to ask a few personal questions Naruto-kun but you can choose not to answer them if you want." He said.

Naruto bows his head and sighs, "If it's about where I live and who my mother's new husband is, I'm afraid I cannot answer you that Saru-jii…" he truthfully said.

"And why is that Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked and closes Naruto's files. "How can I contact Kushina if something happens to you here in school?" he asked.

"You can contact Kyuu-nii if something happens to me Saru-jii." Naruto smiles, "It's in my profile is it not?" he asked.

"Well yes, but Naruto-kun, are you sure?" Sarutobi asked once again.

"Yes, I don't want mother to worry." Naruto said avoiding any eye contact with his uncle. He unconsciously grasps his sleeves a little tightly.

"Naruto-kun, don't tell me that Kushina still hurts you physically?" Sarutobi asked and stood from his seat.

Naruto begins to panic when he saw his uncle walk towards him. He didn't want his uncle to know how his mother was treating him and he doesn't want Kyuubi to get worried because of him. He had to think fast and make a quick excuse to escape his uncle's meddling on his life and how his mother treats him.

Thankfully someone had entered the room which made Sarutobi stop from reaching out to Naruto. They glanced and saw a brunette man with a scar on his upper nose at the door smiling at them.

"Sarutobi-sama, I'm here for the new student under my care." The man said and glance at Naruto. "Is he the one, Sarutobi-sama?" he asked.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and smiled at the man, "Yes he is Iruka." Sarutobi said.

"Naruto-kun, meet your homeroom teacher for this semester." Sarutobi said and push Naruto towards the man gracefully, "Naruto meet Iruka Umino, your homeroom teacher. Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, your new student." Sarutobi introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Iruka said happily and raised his hand for a handshake.

Naruto bows at Iruka and took his hand for a handshake, "It's also a pleasure meeting you Iruka-sensei." He said.

"Alright then, now that the two of you have met, I'll be leaving Naruto to your care Iruka." Sarutobi said before patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, just remember to talk to me if something's wrong." Sarutobi said, "You know that I and your Uncle Madara will be always here to help you and Kyuubi." He added before going back to his seat.

Naruto was about to thank his uncle Sarutobi but Iruka had pulled him out of the Principal's office before he could say anything to his uncle at all.

* * *

**Class 1 Section A**

"Man! Who was that dumb blonde who bumps into you awhile ago?" a brunette with triangle markings on each cheek asks towards a raven haired teenager.

"It was pretty amazing that he couldn't see you or even felt your 'Go Away' aura." A bored teenage boy added, "It was troublesome to even help the blonde."

"I've never seen that blonde before." The brunette said while glancing at the raven teenager whom remained quiet.

"Maybe he was a transferee or something." The bored teenager said.

"Whoever he was he just made an enemy out of our Uchiha friend here." The brunette grinned. "He was kinda stupid looking if you asked me." He added.

"Just like you huh, Kiba?" the bored teenager joked.

"I dare you to say that again, Shikamaru!" the brunette named as Kiba shouted towards the bored teenager named as Shikamaru.

"Will you two be quiet?" the raven asked in an annoyed tone.

"You seemed to be in a bad mood today, Sasuke." Kiba said, "It couldn't be just because of what happened a while ago isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe something happened with his father." Shikamaru said, "He always acts like that when his father is involved."

"Fugaku-sama huh…" Kiba said and glanced at their classroom door when they heard it open.

Iruka entered the room with a smiling face and greeted his students. He went towards his table and put his folder down along with some books. His students were looking at him quietly and waited for him to talk.

"Well class, before I start with my lecture, I want you guys to meet your new classmate for this semester." He said as he glanced at the door.

"Naruto-kun, you can come in now." Iruka said.

Naruto slowly enters the room with his head down.

Kiba turns to Shikamaru before turning his gaze to Sasuke, who was not even looking at the new student named Naruto.

"Hey, that's the boy that bump you Sasuke." Kiba said and grinned when he heard a few gasp from the girls that surround their area.

Kiba chuckles and looks at the blonde who still had his head down and not looking at them. Shikamaru on the other hand was trying to sleeping with the girls whining and asking Sasuke if what Kiba said a while ago was true.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka asked kindly.

Naruto nods and glanced at his new classmates only to shiver when he saw some of the girls glaring at him. He fidgeted a little and sighs.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto hurriedly bows and looks at Iruka telling him that he was finish.

Iruka scratched his chin and looks at his students, "Well class if you must know, Naruto-kun here is the Principal's nephew, so be kind to him and help him adjust to his new surroundings." Iruka added which made Naruto look at him in disbelief.

"Iruka-san, how did you-"

"Sarutobi-sama told me himself before you came this morning Naruto-kun." Iruka answered and glanced at his students once again.

"You'll be sitting next to Sai." Iruka said, "Sai please raise your hand so Naruto-kun will know who you are." He said.

A raven haired boy raised his hand to follow what Iruka said. Naruto stares at the boy and nods at Iruka before going to his seat beside the raven boy.

"Sasuke's enemy." Kiba whispered, "I guess that means this Naruto would become Sasuke's enemy if he befriended Sai." He added.

"No doubt about that." Shikamaru said, "And poor blonde, Sai's a pervert."

Kiba shivered with what Shikamaru said, "Just remembering what he did to me makes me shiver."

When Naruto sat on his seat he felt somewhat uncomfortable. The looks that Sai was giving him was somehow creepy and he could also see the hunger in the raven's eyes. Naruto wanted to exchange seats but when he looked around only one seat was available and that was near another raven teenager.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Naruto heard Iruka asking him from the front.

"Iruka-san could I sit at that seat instead?" he hopefully asked trying to think of an excuse for Iruka to allow him to exchange seats.

Iruka cleared his throat, "I don't know Naruto-kun…" Iruka glanced at Sasuke who still didn't look in front, "You see, that seat is kinda off limits." He finally said.

Naruto had a curious look on his face and glance at the vacant seat. Before he could ask, Sai had grab his sleeves and pulled him a little to catch his attention. He glanced at the raven and shivered when he saw the hunger still present in those gray eyes.

"You don't want to sit beside Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Sai began, "Believe me." He said.

"If you want to survive the rest of the semester then it's best to avoid Sasuke Uchiha." Sai added.

Kiba was about to shout at Sai but Shikamaru signaled him to stop before things go out of control. Sasuke finally glanced at the commotion and noticed that there was a new student inside their class. And apparently, the new student was none other than the boy who had bump him this morning.

"What's he doing in here?" Sasuke asked Kiba who was still trying to calm his anger towards Sai.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked, "If you mean Sai then he is still our classmate for this semester. And as for the blonde, he is our new classmate." Shikamaru explained towards the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke said and then noticed how the blonde was trying to get out of Sai's grasp.

"New target for the pervert artist?" Sasuke once again asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"The blonde wants to sit beside you but Iruka-sensei and Sai are trying to tell him that sitting beside you is not a good idea." Kiba joined the conversation.

"Good that Iruka-sensei cares for his students." Sasuke said and glanced back at the blonde. He noticed that Sai wasn't letting go even though the blonde was asking him to let go.

"I think Sai wants this blonde for keeps." Kiba joked, "Look at how he won't let go of the boy!" he points.

"I think so too." Shikamaru agreed and then noticed the smirk forming on Sasuke's lips. "Sasuke, don't try and do something that will make your fight with Sai become a war." He advised.

"Whatever do you mean Shikamaru?" Sasuke feigned an innocent look before raising his hand.

"Iruka-sensei." Sasuke called out their teacher.

Iruka as well as Naruto and Sai and their other classmate turns to look at Sasuke.

"I don't mind letting him sit beside me." Sasuke said which made everyone gasp except Naruto who looked relief while Sai looking angrily towards Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Sai which made the other raven stand and charged Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden movement from Sai while Iruka rushed towards the two raven teenagers to prevent an upcoming fight.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as he watched Iruka pulling Sai away from Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what else to do so he worriedly glanced at his other classmates and noticed that the boys were cheering for both raven teenagers while some girls were shouting at Sai to let go of their Sasuke.

_'Sasuke seemed so popular.' _Naruto sighed.

"One day I'll make sure that you suffer Uchiha!" Sai was shouting and cursing Sasuke while Sasuke just smirked at him.

"Sai! Stop this right now!" Iruka was now shouting as well while trying to pull Sai away from Sasuke.

"You should listen to Iruka-sensei, Sai." Kiba laughs, "Or you'll end up in the clinic the whole day!"

And the rest of the time was spent with Sai shouting at Sasuke while Iruka struggled to stop Sai from grabbing Sasuke. Naruto wondered if this was always the scenario that Iruka encountered. The fight only stopped when another teacher came inside the room and grabbed Sai by his collar and took him out of the classroom.

Naruto was bored to be frank. After the scene between Sai and Sasuke the rest of the day was boring and quiet. Although Naruto was glad that the teachers were so devoted with their teaching, Naruto noticed that the students were all concentrating on the lecture too much that they wouldn't even talk or chat even if they had a break in class.

_'That's Konoha High for you.'_

Naruto sighed and glanced at his side and saw that Sasuke was also concentrating too much on the lecture. Even Kiba and Shikamaru were not talking to each other. Naruto once again sigh and decided to draw something on his notebook. He was already finished in copying everything in the board so he had a little time to spend before the teacher began his lecture.

_'Chibi's are dancing on the field.'_

_'One little chibi smiling and dancing.'_

_'One little chibi trying to join the first chibi in dancing.'_

Naruto silently chuckles while trying to draw another chibi in his notebook. He had nothing else to do so he decided to have fun with his notebook unknown to him that Sasuke was looking at him curiously.

After drawing five little chibi's, Naruto decided to tear the page up and fold the piece of paper into two and hid it on one of his books inside his bag. He then noticed that his phone was glowing.

_'Thank god that I changed it into silent mode.'_ Naruto sighs and took his phone out to check who was trying to contact him.

When he opened his phone he saw that he had five voicemails from Kyuubi. He quickly closed his phone and returned it inside his bag. Whatever it was it only means that Kyuubi was angry and was trying to call Naruto so that he can calm his anger.

_'I wonder what made Kyuu-nii so mad on his first day of school.'_

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Naruto was glad that he had brought his lunch instead of buying from the dining hall or more like restaurant. The prices of each plate cost about his two months salary in the pastry shop he was doing his part-time job. Naruto didn't know where to sit inside the dinning hall so he just decided to eat at the school garden where it was completely deserted.

When Naruto sat under one willow tree he decided to check his brother's voicemails before eating. The moment he opened he opened one voicemail his ears were close to being deaf.

_"THAT FUCKING UCHIHA THINKS HE'S ALL THAT WHEN THE FACT IS HE IS JUST A BASTARD!"_

Naruto glanced at his phone in shock, _An Uchiha?, _does Kyuubi know another Uchiha in his new University. Well whoever it was must be related to Sasuke. Naruto wondered why his Kyuu-nii was so angry about a certain Uchiha when he just had his first day in his new university.

_'I guess that the Uchiha's have some habit to pick a fight with anyone they see.' _Naruto then decided to listen to the remaining four voicemails before eating his lunch.

* * *

**Dinning Hall**

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" Kiba said when he glanced at the window near where their table was.

"Naruto?" a long haired brunette asked before looking outside the window, "Who's the blonde?"

"That's our new classmate Neji." Kiba said, "He' kinda okay if you ask me but he's clumsy and kinda bad luck." He warned.

"Bad luck?" Neji, the long haired brunette asked, "Why?"

"The first thing that happened after he introduced his self was making Sai go berserk and challenged Sasuke." Kiba grinned.

"You can't blame Naruto for what Sai did, Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"I agree with Shikamaru." Neji said.

"Aw! You guys are no fun!" Kiba whines before looking back at the window but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey he's no longer there!"

"By the way, where did Sasuke go?" Neji asked.

Kiba and Shikamaru could only look at each other before shaking their heads to answer that they have no idea where their friend went for lunch.

* * *

**More secluded area of the garden**

Naruto finally found a more secluded place that had a small pond in it. The willow tree was cozy enough but when he searched the area, the place where he had been sitting could be seen inside the dinning hall and he didn't want anyone to see him. So here he was, sitting near the pond with his lunchbox opened in front of him.

Naruto grins when he saw his lunch. After all, the only thing he knows is to cook. He loves to cook above all things even Kyuubi would beg him in order for him to cook Kyuubi's food.

"I'll ask Kyuubi later what happened but right now…" Naruto took his chopstick out and smiles, "ITADAKIMAS!" he shouted enough for him to hear and took one herby bean cake from his lunchbox and ate it in one bite.

Naruto was in bliss the moment he tasted his cooking.

_'I never fail to amaze even myself with my cooking techniques!' _Naruto thought while chewing his herby bean cake. He didn't notice the hand that passed through behind him and took one piece of his meatballs.

"For a talkative person like you, you sure can cook." A voice said behind Naruto which made Naruto jump in surprised.

Naruto turned his head and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting behind him. Naruto didn't know what to say but he didn't stop Sasuke from grabbing one of his tenderloin pork on his lunchbox. Naruto was thrown out of his reverie when Sasuke asked him if he had any tomatoes in his lunch which made Naruto annoyed of course.

"You know I might starve for the rest of the afternoon if you keep on stealing a piece of everything in my lunch." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and took Naruto's chopstick from the blonde's hand, "you can have my lunch over there." Sasuke said as he points on the table behind them which Naruto didn't notice when he came.

Naruto pouts and stood from where he was sitting and went to check Sasuke's lunch. He was shock, more like astounded. Sasuke's lunch was from one of the best restaurants here in Konoha and the said raven wanted to trade his lunch for a mere lunchbox made by Naruto.

"Ummm…" Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who was eating quietly where Naruto was sitting a while ago, "Are you sure you want to eat my lunch instead of these foods in this table?" he asked.

"I always have that kind of food every lunch." Sasuke answered and stood from where he was sitting. "It's not very mouth watering if you eat those foods every lunch time."

"I get your point…" Naruto glanced back at the mouth watering dishes, "I'll lose my appetite if these foods are the only ones I'll be eating every lunch." He said but then realized something.

"But that doesn't mean that you can eat mine!" Naruto said but stopped when his stomach began to grumble.

"I'd eat if I were you." Sasuke calmly said before occupying one of the chairs near the table.

Naruto sat on the opposite side and began to eat as well even though he wanted to eat his lunch he couldn't for the raven in front of him had stolen his lunch box. He started eating and found out that the dish were indeed delicious but could easily make the eater lost his appetite if they continue to eat it everyday.

After eating, Naruto was about to drink his vanilla milk tea from his decanter when Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you drinking?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared at the raven before pouring the liquid on the cup in front of him. He didn't drink it but pushed the cup slowly in front of Sasuke. The raven stared at the cup before looking at Naruto. Naruto shrugged and poured another to another cup.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's vanilla milk tea." Naruto answered before drinking his tea. "I thought you want to try it since you're asking what I'm drinking." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke said before drinking the tea.

Naruto sigh and placed his cup down on the table. He glanced at Sasuke who seemed to like his tea. He smiled and poured seconds on Sasuke's cup when the raven placed his cup down.

"What makes you think I want to drink it again?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched but he didn't reply. He simply forced a smile on his face and poured the remaining tea on his cup and drinks it quickly.

_'I guess I could feel why Kyuu-nii hates one of Sasuke's relatives in his university!' _Naruto fumes inside his mind.

_'I don't even know whether to admire or hate this person in front of me!'_

"Hey are you listening Dobe?" Sasuke asked making Naruto's patience end.

"What did you call me TEME?" Naruto shouted which could be heard pass the garden if someone were to pass by.

(To Be Continued!)

* * *

**Yumi's Lair**

**Yumi: You know, come to think about it, I don't have my USB here with me right now… (Calm)**

**Naruto: What do you mean that you don't have your USB right now?**

**Yumi: (Thinks) Well, you guys remembered that last Sunday was Animotion right? Well… I kinda brought my USB with me and I absently left it at Von's place together with my phone.**

**Sasuke: You're a hopeless case Yumi… (Calm)**

**Yumi: (Pout) It's not my fault that I had to avoid some drama kid that's why I was in a hurry to leave Von's house.**

**Sasuke: Excuses… You just want to leave with that S-boy… (Smirk)**

**Yumi: I was not! (Blush) **

**Naruto: I thought you like B-boy, Yumi-chan?**

**Yumi: I do! (Blush) But that's not the issue here!**

**Sasuke: I think she likes S-boy more, Naruto… (Smirk)**

**Naruto: Eh? Yumi-chan you're two timing?**

**Yumi: (Panics) You guys let's go back to the real issue here?**

**Sasuke and Naruto still ignore Yumi's pleas…**

**Sasuke: I'll vote for S-guy… (Calm… this made Yumi pale)**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan you should be loyal! I'll go with B-boy! (Grins… Yumi's soul has left her body)**

**Next Chapter…**

**涙と血… ****(Tears and blood)**


	3. 涙と血

**Summary: Please Save Me! That's the title of the story... How will Sasuke save Naruto from the life he is living? Want to know? Based on a true story! SasuNaru!**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Huggles Naruto) Naru-chan! It's been a while! (Happy)**

**Naruto: (Hugs back) More like 2 years! (Annoyed)**

**Yumi: Hehehe~ (Steps away) Not my fault! Anyway! I'm here to update some of my stories. Tsk! (Annoyed) I'm still not used in typing my stories in a laptop! (Laughs) And I'm typing my stories in the WordPad! Which isn't like MS Word at all!**

**Sasuke: Hn... Stupid.**

**Yumi: Watch it bastard! I'm still the one typing this story~ You don't want me to pair your Naru-chan to any of those men!**

**Sasuke: Hn~ As if you have the guts to pair Naru-chan to anyone! (Smirk) Who was it again who started complaining when she read a story of Naru-chan being partnered up with Itachi or Gaara? Who said and I quote: "I Can't Read this story! Why do they have to partner Naru-chan to Itachi? (Stomach pain) My stomach hurts from just seeing ItaNaru" (Evil Smile)**

**Yumi: (Cower) T-that's not true!**

**Naruto: But Yumi-chan... You also said the same thing with Teme... Just like this... "WHAT THE FUCK! I don't want this story! Why is Sasuke with Orochimaru? Fuck! That snake bastard raped him! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! (Growl) I don't want anyone else to be partnered to Sasuke but only Naru-chan! (Cries)" Just like that... (Smiles at Yumi)**

**Yumi: (Blush) SINCE IT'S THE TRUTH! (Shout) I've been worshipping you guys for 9 years now and I don't want any men or women to be partnered to you guys! I'm a SASUNARU FAN for gods' sake!**

**Sasuke: Hn... But Dark isn't... (Angry)**

**Yumi: Nonsense! (Angry) She wouldn't dare betray us! She's a SasuNaru fan also! And she's my other self remember?**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah? Then why does she have some fics of SIN (SasuxItaxNaru)? (Angry)**

**Yumi: (Gasped) NOOOOOOO! (Cries)**

**Sasuke: And why a KakaSasu! (Growl; Angry) Fuck! NaruSasu also! Even a threesome or foursome! I've seen her folder!**

**Yumi: (Glares at no one) I'll handle it! (Evil Smirk) Fuck Dark! I'm still in control of this body!**

**Naruto: Only if you're not horny, Yumi-chan... (Sigh)**

**Yumi: (Laughs) You can't blame me for that Naru-chan~ You guys are totally hot and make me wet when you guys do your dirty stuffs~ (Smirk)**

**Sasuke: Hn! (Smirk) I agree with her Dobe~**

**Naruto: Pervert! (Blush)**

**Yumi: Oh by the way Sasuke... Although I've celebrated your birthday with Naru-chan privately, I still want to greet you here at ~ (Smiles) Otanjoubi Omedettou~**

**Sasuke: (Blush a little) There's no need...**

**Yumi: (Smiles) Heh~ You're blushing!**

**Naruto: (Laughs) Is Akai-chan, Dark and Yompii gonna greet Teme also?**

**Yumi: Akai-chan is busy at the moment, Dark... I'll ground her for using my body for being disloyal to my SasuNaru! And Yompii is being punished by his boyfriend... (Smirk)**

**Naruto: You know, Yumi-chan... You're the first person I've known who has a lot of persona.**

**Sasuke: Not to mention Yomi-san is a man.**

**Yumi: Hey you can't blame me if I want to be a man!**

**Sasuke: You want to become a man and have a relationship with a man...**

**Yumi: So what! I want to be GAY! **

**Sasuke: Hn~**

**Yumi: Okay! Enough about me! Let's get on with the story! (Face the readers; bow) I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for 2 years! I hope you will still read my stories! Don't worry! I may not be active like I have used to be but I'll finish all my stories!**

**Naruto: AND THANK YOU READERS for REVIEWING and giving your COMMENTS to Yumi-chan's Stories! (Bow)**

**Sasuke: Hn... Don't forget to review the new chapters also. (Bow)**

**Disclaimer: Yumi-chan does not own Naruto! No~ Not ever! (Laughs) I'm just IN LOVE WITH SASUNARU to the point of BECOMING INSANE (In a good way)! (Laughs)**

* * *

**Story Guide:**

**Uzumaki Family**

**Kushina: Naruto's mother, who married Mr. Haruno because of financial problems.**

**Naruto: Kushina and Minato's youngest son.**

**Kyuubi: Kushina and Minato's eldest son.**

**Uchiha Family**

**Mikoto: Sasuke and Itachi's beautiful mom and famous Interior Designer.**

**Sasuke: Mikoto and Fugaku's youngest son, top in his class and President of the Discipline Committee.**

**Itachi: Mikoto and Fugaku's eldest son, top in his class also in Konoha Elite University.**

**Fugaku: Powerful Businessman in Konoha City.**

**Haruno Family**

**Mr. Haruno: A close friend of Fugaku but not that rich as him, he wants Sakura to marry Sasuke and he will do anything to become a part of the Uchiha Clan.**

**Sakura: A fan girl of Sasuke at Konoha High, also a member of the Discipline Committee, crazy about Sasuke and a 100% bitch.**

**Others:**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Sasuke's friend. Always loud and the joker of Sasuke's group.**

**Shikamaru Nara: Sasuke's friend. Lazy but high IQ.**

**Neji Hyuuga: Sasuke's friend. Popular like Sasuke and Vice President of the Discipline Committee.**

**Sai Anbu: Sasuke's mortal enemy in Konoha High. Flirt and always tries to molest Naruto whenever he has the chance.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 涙と血**

* * *

It's been a month since Naruto had been transferred to Konoha High and so far he didn't have any problem, except the times where Sai would try to flirt with him and molest him in their class and also the occasional fights between Sai and Sasuke. Naruto just couldn't understand why those two were fighting every minute. These occurrences in his new school didn't bother the blond at all. All he knew was that he needs to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid so that his mother wouldn't hurt him at all. He and Kyuubi love their mother still even though their mother acted as if they never existed at all. And even though his mother still keeps hurting him, Naruto still loves her.

All Naruto could say was that he was coping well in his new school but Kyuubi on the other hand wasn't. Well, let's just say that a certain Uchiha in his University was trying to make Kyuubi's life miserable. And speaking of a certain Uchiha, after that incident at the garden on his first day of class, the Uchiha had acted as if it never happened at all. Well not that Naruto minded, since he didn't want to be linked with the Uchiha after all the fights he had with Sai. And also, his stepsister, Sakura, who is also in the same room with him, was IN LOVE with Sasuke. Naruto didn't want Sakura to think that he was friends with Sasuke or wanted her to find out about what happened on his first day, for he was sure Sakura would make his life more miserable. He couldn't afford being punished by both his mother and Sakura's dad. So to avoid those punishments, he has to get good grades, stay away from trouble and make sure not to make Sakura angry. Problem solved right? OR so he thought.

* * *

**Class 1 Section A**

Naruto was trying to ignore his two raven haired classmates and was trying to concentrate with his seatwork but failing miserably. The fight started when Sai attempted to reach the blond but Sasuke blocked his path telling him that he wasn't allowed to pass. This angered Sai and he started insulting Sasuke which made Sasuke insult him back. At first the two were only using words and insults but when Sai started mentioning Sasuke's father, Sasuke had lost it and started punching Sai which started the fight that was still going.

"KIBA! Hold Sasuke while I hold Sai!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I'm TRYING!" Kiba shouted back as he struggles to keep Sasuke from escaping his hold.

"Fuck! Sai! Sasuke! Stop this right now before Iruka-sensei arrives!" Shikamaru angrily shouts trying to reason out with the two... but hey... This is Sasuke and Sai he was talking to, reasoning with them while they trying to kill each other were futile.

_'Does this always happen?' _Naruto sighs and stopped what he was doing. He stared at the scene before him and cringed. Both raven teens were bruised and struggling to get free from Shikamaru and Kiba. _'I guess I better be careful with what I say when it comes to these two.'_ He sighs and closed his notebook and proceeds to watch the scene.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Can't handle the truth?" Sai sneered. "Your father doesn't ACKNOWLEDGE you at all! Face it! You'll NEVER BE HIS FAVORITE!" he added and smirked evilly.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouts and struggles from Kiba's hold and succeeded. He charged towards Sai and started beating the life out of him. Shikamaru had retreated the moment he saw Sasuke charging towards them.

All the girls were cheering for Sasuke while the boys cheered as Sasuke keeps on giving Sai hard punches. Kiba was grinning and cheering for Sasuke as well while Shikamaru tries to ignore all the cheers and whispered 'troublesome' before looking out for Iruka to arrive.

Naruto wanted to stop the fight since the fight reminded him of how his mother would beat him up when he was still a child. His right hand unconsciously reaches out for his right cheek where three scars rested. Unwanted Memories keep resurfacing. He closed his eyes tying to stop his mind from remembering but images of blood, his mother holding the knife, Kyuubi trying to stop their mother, and himself, a child who was all covered with bruised as well as his face covered with mixtures of blood and tears.

Shikamaru saw Naruto's body started to shake and wondered what was happening to the blonde. He was about to assure him that the fight will end and there was no reason to be afraid but the blond abruptly stood from his seat shocking Shikamaru. The blonde was shaking terribly and his eyes were close while his hands were covering his ears. Before Shikamaru could even call out for Naruto's name the blond started shouting.

"MOU YAMETTE YO!" Naruto shouted so loud that the cheering stopped as well as the fight between Sasuke and Sai. Kiba whistled when the room grew silent which earned him a punch from Shikamaru. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes to stop.

Sasuke had stopped punching Sai and was staring at Naruto with a glare which caused Naruto to close his eyes again while Sai was trying to push him off of him but Sasuke wouldn't release him yet. Sai glared at Sasuke before looking at Naruto in annoyance. The girls were starting to whisper while the boys threw some insulting words to Naruto to not stop their fun in watching the fight.

Naruto who was still struggling to erase the images off his mind he didn't see one of the boys walk towards him.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki." The boy said and pushed Naruto back. "Don't interfere with Uchiha-sama's fight." the boy added before pushing Naruto with more force which caused Naruto to lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Naruto's eyes widens as he hit the floor. Pain coursed through his side making him gasps loudly. He clutched his side and tried to stop the tears from falling. His bruised side was still hurting from his mother's punishment last night and his fall only made the pain more painful than before. The boy started laughing and called Naruto a chicken when Naruto didn't fight back, Suigetsu made his point clear, started kicking Naruto's side which only worsens Naruto's condition.

"Suigetsu, stop that!" Shikamaru warned when he saw Naruto crying.

"Make me." Suigetsu smirked and kicked Naruto one more time before stepping on the blonde's stomach hard.

Sasuke who was watching Suigetsu kick Naruto noticed something under the blonde's grasp of his side. It was really small that everyone didn't notice but being Sasuke, whom was always observant, saw a small area of where Naruto was grasping his side darken. And with the way Naruto was writhing in pain and crying, he realized why... but why would the blonde bleed when Suigetsu had only kicked him?

"Suigetsu I'm warning you!" Shikamaru growled which made Sasuke stop thinking and look at his friend who was now glaring at Suigetsu while the other boy was smirking as if tempting Shikamaru to do the first move.

Naruto could feel his blood leaking and panicked. He couldn't let anyone see. If anyone finds out, questions will arise which will lead for his mother to know and will make her mad and will punish Naruto once again. So the only way for him to prevent that is to escape the room, but first he needs to escape from the teen that was preventing him from escaping. He started squirming to escape Suigetsu's foot on his stomach but this alerted Suigetsu who glanced down at him.

"What's this?" Suigetsu smirked and stepped hard on Naruto's stomach once again. "Trying to escape me, Blondie?" he sneered and stepped at Naruto again making Naruto shouts in pain.

Naruto couldn't help but cry helplessly in front of his classmates who were teasing and calling him chicken. What else could he expect? He has no friend here. He was all alone. And this time, Kyuubi wasn't there to protect him from bullies.

"Awww... crying again?" Suigetsu teased.

"Suigetsu! That's enough! Uzumaki is-" Kiba was cut off when Suigetsu glares at him and kicks Naruto's side once again.

"Shut it, mutt face!" Suigetsu snarled, "Or do you want me to beat you up instead?"

Before Kiba could retort back, they were shocked to see Suigetsu flying towards the right side of their locker area. What shocked them the most was that Sasuke was standing where Suigetsu was once stood, with his fist hanging on the right. This only told everyone that Sasuke was the one who punched Suigetsu.

Naruto who was still crying didn't even bother opening his eyes when he felt his body being lifted by someone and that someone had started walking away from the place.

Everyone was too shocked to even say anything. Even Shikamaru was too stunned to say anything but all of them were asking the same question in their minds.

_Why did Sasuke save Naruto?_

* * *

**Clinic**

Naruto opened his eyes but closed it immediately after his eyes stung from the light above him. After adjusting to the light, he checked his surrounding and noticed a woman standing near the table on his left with her back on him. When he looked at his right, he saw Sasuke looking at him in a stoic expression.

"Oh, I see that you're awake." Naruto glanced at the nurse and saw her smiling down at him.

Naruto was confused at first ad tried to think what happened. And when he remembered what happened, he abruptly raised his body which resulted for him to feel the pain on his side. He cowered and grasps his side which alerted the nurse and Sasuke.

"You shouldn't move yet, Naruto-kun." The nurse said and helped Naruto lay down. "I've just finished bandaging your wound." she added and glance at Sasuke, "Thanks to Sasuke-sama here, you weren't in deep danger."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and thanked him with a nod. Sasuke nods back and sat on the side of the bed and glares at Naruto. The nurse, noticing that there was an uprising tension told the boys that she'll just tell their teacher that they'll be excused in their class.

When the nurse left, Sasuke sighs while Naruto started fidgeting.

"What?" Naruto asked while diverting his gaze from the Uchiha.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Sasuke impatiently asked.

"What makes you think that I'll even tell you?" Naruto scoffs.

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled, "You have wounds all over your body, and that injury of yours was not placed there on an accident." He said angrily. "And there's no way that Suigetsu could have injured you back there."

"Leave it be." Naruto snarled, "If you care, which I doubt you do, just leave it alone. Forget about this and the wounds you saw in my body." he said.

This angered Sasuke for unknown reason but he kept his emotions in control. After all, Uchiha's don't show their emotions in public. Instead Sasuke decided to ease the tension surrounding them.

"Lunch will start in an hour." Sasuke started. "Do you have your packed lunch with you?" he asked in a calm voice.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He nods his head, "Yeah, but my bag is in our class-"

"I brought our bags." Sasuke cuts him off and went towards Naruto's bag and searched for the said lunchbox.

Naruto sighs and grins at Sasuke, "That's my lunch you know." he said when Sasuke opened the box and started eating the contents inside.

"Hn. I'm only getting my reward for helping you." Sasuke said and returned to sit on the side of the bed. "Want some?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not hungry." he teasingly grins, "And even if I am, I doubt my packed lunch will be enough for both of us." he said.

Sasuke scoffs and continues to eat while Naruto goes back to resting his body. The tension was gone and the two boys were enjoying the silence in the room.

"You know, you really cook well." Sasuke said after he finished eating, "Where did you learn?" he asked as he placed the lunchbox at the table beside Naruto's bed.

"My brother taught me." Naruto replied.

"Hn." Sasuke smirks, "You cook better than our chef at home." he said. "Maybe I should hire you as my personal chef?" He teased Naruto.

Naruto laughs for the first time.

"Gee, I'm flattered, Uchiha-san." Naruto said and gave Sasuke a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Sasuke felt warm when he heard Naruto thanked him. He smirked at Naruto and stretched his hands.

"So it's a deal then, you are officially my personal chef." Sasuke said and began walking towards the door. "I expect my lunch tomorrow, Uzumaki-san." he said in a serious tone while smirking.

"Wha-?" Naruto was bewildered. "Hey! I thought you were only joking!" He shouted, careful not to re-open his wounds.

"Hn." Sasuke opens the door and took one last glance at Naruto. "Whoever said that I was joking?" he asked, not waiting for Naruto to answer and walks out of the clinic.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted which echoed outside the clinic room.

TBC

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: And that's chapter three of 'Please Save Me'! Sorry it took a while to update~ But as I was saying, I will continue updating my stories, it'll only take for a while though. (Grins)**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan! Are you going to finish your Strawberry Mousse Cake? (Drool)**

**Yumi: (Glance) Of course! You can't have it Naru-chan! Where's yours anyway?**

**Naruto: Hehe~ (Embarrass) I've finished eating mine.**

**Yumi: Tsk, tsk. Ask Sasuke if has finished his. As I know, he doesn't like sweet stuffs. (Grins)**

**Sasuke: Hn. Here you go, Dobe. (Gives his strawberry mousse cake to Naruto)**

**Naruto: Waaahhh! Thank you Sasuke-Teme! (Hugs Sasuke and takes the cake from Sasuke's hand.**

**Sasuke: Hn. (Smirk evilly)**

**Yumi: (Eats her cake while looking at Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: (Smirks)**

**Yumi: (Grins) You are bad, Sasuke. What did you put in the cake?**

**Sasuke: Hn... (Pervert smile) **

**Yumi: (Laughs) Oh my god! Good thing this wasn't my favorite cake! (Walks away) Be sure to clean up your mess after you and Naru-chan finish.**

**Sasuke: (Walks towards Naruto who was eating the cake)**

**Yumi: (Shook head and face the readers) COMMENTS! WILL BE APPRECIATED! It'll help me motivate in updating my stories! THANK YOU! X3**

**Next Chapter:**

******(気付) かない (フリ してた…(I pretended not to notice…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
